Yitzhak Ben-Cohen
Dr Yitzhak Ben Cohen is a Beiteynian politican and current Prime Minister of the United Beiteynian Republic Early Life Yitzhak (Yitzy) Ben-Cohen was born on December 12, 3780 to Levi Ben-Cohen(3730-3801) a doctor and Sarah Ben-Cohen(nee Rifkin)(3736-3823) a school teacher in Tadrak. Both his parents where Orthodox Yeudis who moved to Tadrak to establish a Yeudi majority in the province. His parents belonged to right-wing Yeudi political movements and his father actively protested against the Hosian Revolution until he was arrested and sentenced to prison for 15 years. After his father`s arrest Ben-Cohen was sent to his grandparents farm in Likhtike Tsukunft while his mother actively continued to protest against the Hosian Revolution. By 3801, Ben-Cohen`s father had died and his mother ceased her political actively. During this time period, he obtained his BA in Political Science and History from Yeudish University of Yishelem and his MA and Phd from Elior University Malfegorten. For his MA thesis, Ben-Cohen researched about the "Yeudi political structure and the national implications of Minorites." ''and for his Phd, ''"The Historical Issues of Religious Minorites in Eretz Beiteyniu." 'Career' After obtaining his Phd, Ben-Cohen accepted a seasonal lecture job at the Yeudish University of Yishelem teaching Political Ethics in a Yeudish State. By now Ben-Cohen also started publishing articles under the name of Ari Ben Ami in the Free Beiteyinu Daily, a nationalistic newspaper classifed as racist by most citizens. In his articles Ben-Cohen argued against interfaith-interracial marriage between Yeudis and non-Yeudis and advocated violence against non-Yeudi men who married Yeudi women. By time the scandal had broken, Ben-Cohen had already accepted tenure making his position secure from the university. University officials issued a stern warning to Ben-Cohen warning him of avoding advocating religious and racial hatred. During his academic career Ben-Cohen published various articles on the political establishment and how Beiteyinu could develop quickly. His most famous work was titled "Beiteynu-Luthori War: The Traitors Who Destroyed A Nation." The book goes into a summary of the war and blames the mismanagement and ultimately poor military skills by Mordechai Eliezer the president at the time. His second book titled,'' "The Dire Affects of the Hosian Revolution''" which was dedicated to his father. 'Political Life' After 3819, Ben-Cohen resigned his professorship and began to look into politics. While he added political commentary, Ben-Cohen avoided politics due to his outspoken views. In 3820 however he ran for Mayor of Yishelem against Rivka Aronson whom he defeated by 58% to 42%. During his tenure, he continued preservation of Yishelem and advocated for the national government to restore powers over main religious sites in the city to local government officials. By 3826 winning reelection, Ben-Cohen signed into law Defense Against Interreligious Mixing which prohibited non-Yeudis from being married to Yeudis in Yishelem. The act was based on religious texts that condemned sexual relations between non-Yeudis. After a lengthy court battle the Supreme Court overturned the law and issued a severe rebuke warning Ben-Cohen he could be banned from politics for ten years. Resigning in 3827 and growing tired of the Liberatarian government, Ben-Cohen founded the Bayit Yeudi( Yeudi Home) in response. By 3834 under his leadership the Bayit Yeudi secured 58 seats in the Knesset and winning 72% of the popular vote. Prime Ministership 'Personal Life' Yitzhak Ben-Cohen in an interview in 3817 stated he was a Yeudi athiest but still had respect for the religious traditions and claimed they inspired him. In 3802 Ben-Cohen married Avigalle Shlomi a political strategist and professor at Yeudish University of Yishelem and they have four children. Michal Ben-Cohen (3802-) A current MK like his father in the Knesset Shlomo Ben-Cohen (3806-) influential rabbi in Yishelem Leah Ben-Cohen(3810-) school teacher Michael Ben-Cohen(3819-) high school student. The Ben-Cohens live in Yishelem and have a summer home in Likhtike Tsukunft Category:Beiteynu Category:Beiteynu politicians Category:Political parties in Beiteynu Category:Yeudism Category:Yeudi Athiests Category:History of Beiteynu